1. Field
This application relates generally databases, and more particularly to a system and method of splitting database indexes and digests.
2. Related Art
A distributed database system (DDBS) can store database indexes and digests. These indexes and digests can take significant storage space in the DDBS. Decreasing this storage space and increase the efficiency of the DDBS. Thus, a method and system are desired for a system and method of splitting database indexes and digests.